Historical Figures Eyecons
These Historical Figures Eyecons are based on Five Hundred legendary figures and can activate alternate Next-Gen Ponies forms based on those individuals. All five hundred must be gathered together in order to grant the holder a single wish. They are originally sealed away in an object that pertains to that individual; once unsealed, the object is dissolved into spectral energy that forms into a Parka Ghost. *No.Name **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Ghost! phrase! **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Ghost! Mega Ulord! phrase! 001-100 *001.Miyamoto Musashi **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Musashi! Ketto! Zubatto! Cho Kengo! (決闘! ズバット! 超剣豪!|Duel! Pierce! Super Swordsman!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Musashi! Mega Ulord! Twin Swordsman! (Twin Swordsman!) *002.Thomas Edison **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Edison! Ereki! Hirameki! Hatsumei-ō! (エレキ! ヒラメキ! 発明王!|Electrical! Inspiration! The Invention King!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Edison! Mega Ulord! Light Bulb! (Light Bulb!) *003.Robin Hood **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Robin Hood! Hello! Arrow! Mori de Aou! (ハロー! アロー! 森で会おう!|Hello! Arrow! See you in forest!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Robin Hood! Mega Ulord! Arrow Forest! (Arrow Forest!) *004.Isaac Newton **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Newton! Ringo ga Rakka! Hikiyose Makka~! (リンゴが落下! 引き寄せまっか〜!|Falling Apple! Bright Red Attraction~!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Newton! Mega Ulord! Falls Gravity! (Falls Gravity!) *005.Billy the Kid **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Billy the Kid! Cowboy Shot! Zukyūn! Bakyūn! (カウボーイショット! ズキューン! バキューン!|Cowboy Shot! Zukyūn! Bakyūn!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Billy the Kid! Mega Ulord! Outlaw Gunman! (Outlaw Gunman!) *006.Ludwig van Beethoven **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Beethoven! Kyokumei! Unmei! Jajajajān! (曲名! 運命! ジャジャジャジャーン!|Song Title! Destiny! Da-da-da-dah!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Beethoven! Mega Ulord! Symphony Fifth! (Symphony Fifth!) *007.Musashibo Benkei **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Benkei! Aniki! Mukimuki! Niōdachi! (アニキ! ムキムキ! 仁王立ち!|Big Brother! Muscles! Daunting Stance!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Benkei! Mega Ulord! Monk Granding! (Monk Granding!) *008.Ishakawa Goemon **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Goemon! Kabuki Bloom! Kaitō no Ninja! (歌舞伎ブルーム! 怪盗の忍者!|Kabuki Bloom! The Thief Ninja!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Goemon! Mega Ulord! Kabuki Bloom! (Kabuki Bloom!) *009.Sakamoto Ryoma **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Ryoma! Mezameyo! Nihon! Yoake ze yo! (目覚めよ! 日本! 夜明けぜよ!|Awake! Japan! The Dawn!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Ryoma! Mega Ulord! Naval Dreamer! (Naval Dreamer!) *010.Queen Himiko **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Himiko! Mirai no Yokoku! Yamataikoku! (未来の予告! 邪馬台国!|Notice of the Future! Yamataikoku!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Himiko! Mega Ulord! Yamataikoku Queen! (Yamataikoku Queen!) *011.Tutankhamun **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Tutankhamun! Pyramid wa Sankaku! Ōke no Shikaku! (ピラミッドは三角! 王家の資格!|Pyramids are Triangular! Credentials for Royalty!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Tutankhamun! Mega Ulord! Cursed Pharaoh! (Cursed Pharaoh!) *012.Oda Nobunaga **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Nobunaga! Ware no ikizama! Okehazama! (我の生き様! 桶狭間!|My Way of Life! Okehazama!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Nobunaga! Mega Ulord! Rifle Warlord! (Rifle Warlord!) *013.Harry Houdini **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Houdini! Maji Ījan! Sugē Magician! (いいじゃん! スゲーマジシャン!|Seriously Cool! Amazing Magician!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Houdini! Mega Ulord! Sugē Magician! (Amazing Magician!) *014.Grimm Brothers **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Grimm! Kokoro no Door Hiraku Dōwa! (心のドア開く童話!|The Heart's Door open to Fairy Tales!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Grimm! Mega Ulord! Fighting Pen! (Fighting Pen!) *015.Master Sanzo **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Sanzo! Saru! Buta! Kappa! Tenjiku o Toppa! (サル! ブタ! カッパ! 天竺を突破!|Monkey! Pig! Kappa! Break Through to India!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Sanzo! Mega Ulord! Saiyu Road! (West to Road!) *016.James Watt **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Watt! Jōki no Chikara! Riyō Shitai-kara! (蒸気の力! 利用したいから!|The Steam Power! I want to Use It!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Watt! Mega Ulord! Steam Invention! (Steam Invention!) *017.Hans Christian Andersen **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Andersen! Dokusho wa Dōwa! Ningyo Hime! (読書は童話! 人魚姫!|Reading is a Fairy Tales! The Little Mermaid!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Andersen! Mega Ulord! Ugly Ducks! (Ugly Ducks!) *018.H. P. Lovecraft **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Lovecraft! Kowai no Monster! Cthulhu Shinwa! (怖いのモンスター! クトゥルヒ神話!|A Scary Monster! Cthulhu Mythos!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Lovecraft! Mega Ulord! Dai Horror! (Great Horror!) *019.Galileo Galilei **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Galileo! Tentai Shiritai Hoshi-ippai! (天体知りたい星いっぱーい!|I want to Learn All the Celestial Stars!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Galileo! Mega Ulord! Celestial Stars! (Celestial Stars!) *020.Napoleon Bonaparte **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Napoleon! Uma wa Kakumei! Sora ga Shukumei! (馬は革命! それが宿命!|The Horse is a Revolution! It is Destiny!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Napoleon! Mega Ulord! Honorable Military! (Honorable Military!) *021.William Shakespeare **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Shakespeare! Kitto! Romeo to Juliet! (きっと! ロミオとジュリエット!|Surely! Romeo and Juliet!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Shakespeare! Mega Ulord! Tragic Poetry! (Tragic Poetry!) *022.Florence Nightingale **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Nightingale! Hakui no Tenshi! Sukuu wa Heishi! (白衣の天使! 救うは兵士!|The Whitecoat Angel! Saving Soldiers!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Nightingale! Mega Ulord! Modern Healer! (Modern Healer!) *023.Christopher Columbus **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Columbus! Saiko Kai! Dai Kokai! (最高かい! 大航海!|The Best One! Grand Voyage!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Columbus! Mega Ulord! New World Discovery! (New World Discovery!) *024.Nikola Tesla **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Tesla! Denki Chikara! Spark Hatsumei-sha! (電気力! スパーク発明者!|The Electrical Power! The Spark Inventors!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Tesla! Mega Ulord! Energy Light! (Energy Light!) *025.Antoni Gaudi **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Gaudi! Tsuri Sage Mokei! Shizen no Sekkei! (吊り下げ模型! 自然の設計!|Hanging Model! Design of Nature!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Gaudi! Mega Ulord! Modernism Construction! (Modernism Construction!) *026.Frederic Chopin **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Chopin! Bansō ga Kanjin! Piano no Shijin! (伴奏が肝心! ピアノの詩人!|Accompaniment is a Essentiality! Poet of Piano!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Chopin! Mega Ulord! Played Piano! (Played Piano!) *027.Franz Schubert **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Schubert! Allegro! Adagio! Presto! Namidagumashī Solo! (アレグロ! アダージョ! プレスト! 涙ぐましいソロ!|Allegro! Adagio! Presto! Touching Solo!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Schubert! Mega Ulord! Adagio Fantasia! (Adagio Fantasia!) *028.Johann Sebastian Bach **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Bach! Ongaku no Chichi! Sekai wa Michi! (音楽の父! 世界は道!|The Father of Music! World was the Roads!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Bach! Mega Ulord! Musical Offering! (Musical Offering!) *029.Tokugawa Ieyasu **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Ieyasu! Koitsu wa Senshi! Kizuku Edo! (こいつは戦士! 築く江戸!|This is a Warrior! The Begin to Edo!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Ieyasu! Mega Ulord! Edo Shogun! (Edo Shogun!) *030.Geronimo **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Geronimo! Tatakau Shinai! Apache no Revenger! (戦うしない!? アパッチのリベンジャー!|Do not a Fight!? Apache's Revenger!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Geronimo! Mega Ulord! Apache Chief! (Apache Chief!) *031.Auguste Rodin **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Rodin! Kangaeruhito! Jigoku no Mon! (考える人! 地獄の門!|The Thinker! The Gates of Hell!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Ghost! Mega Ulord! *032.Sarutobi Sasuke **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Sasuke! Ninja no Densetsu! Ki-nobori no Toki! (忍者の伝説! 木登りの時!|Legend of Ninja! When Climbing Trees!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Ghost! Mega Ulord! *033.Vincent van Gogh **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Gogh! Himawari! Ukiyo-e! Kakuchi o Mawari! (ひまわり! 浮世絵! 各地を回り!|Sunflower! Ukiyo-e! Around the Country!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Gogh! Mega Ulord! Cut off Ears! (Cut off Ears!) *034.Edmund Hillary **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Hillary! Yama de Kōri! Dare mo Nobottenai! (山で氷! 誰も登ってない!|Iced at the Mountain! Nobody Climbs!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Hillary! Mega Ulord! Braver Freeze! (Braver Freeze!) *035.Wright Brothers **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Wright! Hatsu no Flight! Doko made mo Glide! (初のフライト! どこまでもグライド!|First Flight! Glide Anywhere!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Wright! Mega Ulord! Plane in Sky! (Plane in Sky!) *036.Henry Ford **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Ford! Shingō Shisō! Kudō suru Gendō! (信号思想! 駆動する原動!|Signal Idea! Motive to Drive!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Ford! Mega Ulord! Steel Vehicle! (Steel Vehicle!) *037.Julius Caesar **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Caesar! Kita, Mita, Katta! Rome o Seiha! (来た, 見た, 勝った! ローマを制覇!|I Came, I Saw, I Won! It won the Rome!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Caesar! Mega Ulord! Roman Empire! (Roman Empire!) *038.Jean-Henri Fabre **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Fabre! Arechi! Ukiuki! Shuryō Wasp! (荒れ地! ウキウキ! 狩猟ワスプ!|Wastelands! Cheerful! The Hunting Wasp!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Fabre! Mega Ulord! Konchū Lands! (Insect Lands!) *039.Saigo Takamori **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Saigo! Kazan o Kowasu! Shin Samurai no Saishū! (火山を壊す! 真侍の最終!|Breaking the Volcano! Last of True Samurai!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Ghost! Mega Ulord! *040.Sen no Rikyu **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Rikyu! Chanoyu! Matcha! Ichi-go Ichi-e! (茶の湯! 抹茶! 一期一会!|Tea Ceremony! Matcha! Ichi-go Ichi-e!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Rikyu! Mega Ulord! Green Tea Master! (Green Tea Master!) *041.Archimedes **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Archimedes! Eureka! Iwa o Nageru! Mizu o Tsukamu! (エウレーカ! 岩を投げる! 水をつかむ!|Eureka! Throw the Rocks! Grab the Water!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Ghost! Mega Ulord! *042.Sanada Yukimura **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Sanada! Osaka, Jūyūshi! Yari wa Jūji! (大坂,十勇士! 槍は十字!|Osaka, The Ten Brave! Spear are Crosses!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Sanada! Mega Ulord! Kashin Spear! (Vassal Spear!) *043.Wyatt Earp **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Wyatt Earp! Sherifu! Hayauchi! Honkan Shooter! (保安官! 早撃ち! 本官シューター!|Sheriff! Fast Shoot! Principal Shooter!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Wyatt Earp! Mega Ulord! Sheriff Handgun! (Sheriff Handgun!) *044.Jeanne D'Arc **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Jeanne D'Arc! Kiita-Kami no Koe! Kunan Norikoe! (聞いた神の声! 苦難乗り越え!|God's Voice Heard! Hardships Overcome!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Jeanne D'Arc! Mega Ulord! Tengoku no Knight! (Heaven Knight!) *045.Sherlock Holmes **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Sherlock! Nazo Kaiketsu! Meitantei Watson! (謎解決! 名探偵ワトスン!|Mystery Solved! Great Detective Watson!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Ghost! Mega Ulord! *046.Date Masamune **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Masamune! Tsurugi de Kaze-Ryu! Dokuganryū! (剣で風流! 独眼竜!|Sword in Wind Flow! Dokuganryu!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Masamune! Mega Ulord! One-eyed Dragon! (One-eyed Dragon!) *047.Abe no Seimei **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Seimei! Saikyō! Onryō! Inyōdō! (最強! 怨霊! 陰陽道!|Strongest! Ghosts! The Way of Yin and Yang!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Seimei! Mega Ulord! Mystic Spirit! (Mystic Spirit!) *048.Izumo no Okuni **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Okuni! Kabuki Geinō! Kyōto de Ninkino! (歌舞伎芸能! 京都で人気の!|Kabuki Entertainment! Popular in Kyoto!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Okuni! Mega Ulord! Saisho no Kabuki! (Kabuki on First!) *049.Hattori Hanzo **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Hattori! Sendai Nona! Iga o Ninja! (先代の名! 伊賀を忍者!|The Name of Family Predecessor! Iga is a Ninja!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Hattori! Mega Ulord! Oni Senshi! (The Demon Warrior!) *050.Charles Darwin **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Darwin! Giron! Ketsuron! Shinka-ron! (議論! 結論! 進化論!|Discussion! Conclusion! The Theory of Evolution!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Darwin! Mega Ulord! Human Evolution! (Human Evolution!) *051.Aristotle **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Aristotle! Wakeru Banbutsu! Dōshokubutsu! (分ける万物! 動植物!|All things to Divide! Flora and Fauna!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Aristotle! Mega Ulord! Weather Forecaster! (Weather Forecaster!) *052.Yang Guifei **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Yokihi! Daka seta Gensō! Reishi Shisai! (抱かせた幻想! 茘枝司祭!|Illusion that Aroused! Lychee Priestess!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Yokihi! Mega Ulord! Chōgonka Regret! (Chang hen ge Regret!) *053.Ono no Komachi **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Komachi! San Dai-bijo! Kajin wa Gami yo! (三大美女! 歌人わが身世!|Three Major Beauties! Poetry Myself World!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Ghost! Mega Ulord! *054.Cleopatra **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Cleopatra! Jūtan ni Kurumare! Saijo no Homare! (絨毯にくるまれ! 才女の誉れ!|Wrapped in Carpet! Honor of Talented Woman!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Cleopatra! Mega Ulord! Queen Cobra! (Queen Cobra!) *055.Raiden Tameemon **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Raiden! Sumo de Kesshō! Dokkora Sho! (相撲で決勝! どっこらしょ!|Sumo in the Final! Where are You!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Raiden! Mega Ulord! Sumo Fighter! (Sumo Fighter!) *056.Alexander the Great **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Alexander! Kare no Tsuyo ni Kōfuku! Great Horse! (彼の強に降伏! グレートホース!|Surrender to his Strength! The Great horse!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Alexander! Mega Ulord! Macedonia Great! (Macedonia Great!) *057.Guan Yu **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Guan Yu! Ikou! Bizen-kō! (行こう! 美髯公!|Let's Go! Lord of the Magnificent Beard!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Ghost! Mega Ulord! *058.Minamoto no Yoshitsune **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Yoshitsune! Shihan wa Tengu! Hatsusō Jumping! (師範は天狗! 八艘ジャンピング!|Teacher is Tengu! A Eight Boats Jumping!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Ghost! Mega Ulord! *059.Uesugi Kenshin **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Uesugi! Migoto na Fujin! Masani Gunshin! (見事な布陣! まさに軍神!|A Brilliant Lineup! Just the War God!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Uesugi! Mega Ulord! Echigo no Ryu! (Dragon of Echigo!) *060.Takeda Shingen **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Shingen! Okan! Semekata! Furinkazan! (お館! 攻め方! 風林火山!|Your Mansion! How to attack! Furinkazan!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Shingen! Mega Ulord! Kai no Tora! (Tiger of Kai!) *061.Genghis Khan **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Genghis Khan! Dynasty Smasher! Ōh no Mongol! (ダイナスティスマッシャー! 王のモンゴル!|Dynasty Smasher! King of the Mongol!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Ghost! Mega Ulord! *062.Murasaki Shikibu **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Shikibu! Kumogaku de Anji! Hikaru Genji! (雲隠で暗示! 光源氏!|Implication with Cloudiness! Hikaru Genji!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Shikibu! Mega Ulord! *063.Katsu Kaishu **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Kaishu! Ryoma no Shishō! Muketsu Kaijō! (龍馬の師匠! 海軍開城!|Master of Ryoma! Naval Capitulation!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Kaishu! Mega Ulord! *064.Annie Oakley **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Oakley! Fukusū no Jūsei! Miryoku-tekina Cowgirl! (複数の銃声! 魅力的なカウガール!|Multiple Gunshots! The Charming Cowgirl!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Oakley! Mega Ulord! *065.Ishida Mitsunari **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Mitsunari! Yami ga Chūjitsu! Samurai no Fukushū! (闇が忠実! 侍の復讐!|A Darkness Loyalty! Samurai's Revenge!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Ieyasu! Mega Ulord! Last Party! (Last Party!) *066.John Manjiro **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Manjiro! Hyōryūda to sa! Furusato wa Tosa! (漂流だとさ! 故郷は土佐!|That it is Drifting! Tosa is Hometown!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Ghost! Mega Ulord! *067.Mori Ogai **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Ogai! Kaita Maihime! Kokoro mune ni Hime! (書いた舞姫! 心胸に秘め!|The Dancing Girl who Wrote! Secret in Heart Mind!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Ghost! Mega Ulord! *068.Hiraga Gennai **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Gennai! Isai Tonderu! Erekiteru! (異才翔んでる! エレキテル!|That is Genius Shone! A Elekiter!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Gennai! Mega Ulord! *069.Coco Chanel **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Chanel! Kōsui! Fashion! Dress to Perfect! (香水! ファッション!ドレスとパーフェクト!|Perfume! Fashion! Dress and Perfect!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Chanel! Mega Ulord! *070.Toyotomi Hideyoshi **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Hideyoshi! Sengoku Jidai-ni! Taiyō Yari! (戦国時代二! 太陽槍!|Sengoku Second! The Sun Spear!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Hideyoshi! Mega Ulord! Shiny Katana! (Shiny Sword!) *071.Sasaki Kojiro **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Kojiro! Tsubame Gaeshi! Katana no Kaze-shi! (燕返し! 刀の風士!|Swallow Reversal! Windy Samurai of Sword!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Kojiro! Mega Ulord! *072.Elizabeth the Queen **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Elizabeth! Eikō no Jo-ōu! Kaizoku o Chōyō! (栄光の女王! 海賊を重用!|The Glory Queen! Pirates are Heavy!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Elizabeth! Mega Ulord! *073.Chikamatsu Monzaemon **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Monzaemon! Ninki no Jōruri! Sewamono ga Uri! (人気の浄瑠璃! 世話物が売り!|Popular Joruri! Sewamono is Selling!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Monzaemon! Mega Ulord! *074.Socrates **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Socrates! Deshi to Taiwa! Subete Shiritai wa! (弟子と対話! すべて知りたいわ!|Dialogue with Disciples! I want to Know All!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Socrates! Mega Ulord! *075.George Washington **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Washington! Jinbō Zuiichi! Kenkoku no Chichi! (人望随一! 建国の父!|The Most Popular! Founding Fathers!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Ghost! Mega Ulord! *076.Spartacus **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Spartacus! Tatakai Tsudzukeru! Gladiator wa Moeru! (戦い続ける! グラディエーターは燃える!|Keep Fighting! Gladiator is a Burning!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Ghost! Mega Ulord! *077.Prince Shotoku **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Shotoku! Kikiwake Jū-ri! Kanmurii wa Jū-ni! (聞き分け十人! 冠位は十二!|Ten people to Distinguish! System of Ranks is Twelve!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Shotoku! Mega Ulord! Prince of 10000 Yen! (Prince of 10000 Yen!) *078.Charlie Chaplin **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Chaplin! Kageki! Gekiteki! Suge Kigeki! (過激! 劇的! スゲ喜劇!|Radical! Dramatic! Amazing Comedy!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Chaplin! Mega Ulord! Modern Times! (Modern Times) *079.James Cook **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! James Cook! Mitsuketa! Hawaii! Hakken no Kōkai! (見つけた! ハワイ! 発見の航海!|I found it! Hawaii! Voyage of Discovery!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Ghost! Mega Ulord! *080.Ernest Thompson Seton **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Seton! Ōkami no Ōh! Let's You Bite! (狼の王! レッツ・ユー・バイト!|King of Wolf! Let's You Bite!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Ghost! Mega Ulord! *081.Blackbeard **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Blackbeard! Kimi no Galleon de Tō! Kaizoku Attacker! (きみのガリオンで盗! 海賊アタッカー!|Pillage a your Galleon! Pirate Attacker!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Ghost! Mega Ulord! *082.Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Tchaikovsky! Rhythm no Tensai! Sā Mai-nasai! (リズムの天才! さあ舞いなさい!|The Rhythm Genius! Now, It a Dance!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Tchaikovsky! Mega Ulord! Sadness Song! (Sadness Song!) *083.Marco Polo **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Marco Polo! Asia ni Shukkō! Tanken no Sho! (アジアに出航! 探検の書!|It Sailing to Asia! Book of Exploration!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Ghost! Mega Ulord! *084.Bob Ross **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Bob Ross! Byōga! Yorokobi! Hanbai tame no Ryūsui! (描画! 喜び! 販売ための流水!|Painting! Joy! Stream for Sale!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Ghost! Mega Ulord! *085.Natsume Soseki **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Soseki! Kokoro, Sanshirō! Wagahai wa Neko! (こゝろ, 三四郎! 我輩は猫!|Kokoro, Sanshirou! I am a Cat!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Soseki! Mega Ulord! Greatest Novelist! (Greatest Novelist!) *086.Momofuku Ando **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Momofuku! Sugu Oishī! Sugoku Oishī! (すぐ美味しい! 凄く美味しい!|Soon Delicious! Really Delicious!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Ghost! Mega Ulord! *087.Maeda Keiji **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Keiji! Gōsō! Hyottoko! Jiyūna Otoko! (豪壮! ひょっとこ! 自由な男!|Magnificence! Possibly! A Free Man!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Ghost! Mega Ulord! *088.Bat Masterson **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Masterson! Gunman o Ute! Gentleman! (ガンマンを撃て! ジェントルマン!|Gunman a Shoot it! The Gentleman!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Masterson! Mega Ulord! Kari Buffalo! (Hunting Buffalo!) *089.Cao Cao **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Cao Cao! Kazasu Shichijōken! Mezasu Haken! (かざす七星剣! 目指す覇権!|Holding a Seven Star Sword! Aiming Hegemony!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Cao Cao! Mega Ulord! Gi no Ten'nō! (Emperor of Wei!) *090.Vasco da Gama **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Vasco da Gama! Indo e no Kōkai! Kibō o Misue! (インドへの航海! 希望を見据え!|Voyage to India! The Hope Anticipation! **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Vasco da Gama! Mega Ulord! Spice Routes! *091.Matsuo Basho **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Basho! Make a Haiku! Hosomichi o Iku! (メイクア俳句! 細道をいく!|Make a Haiku! Narrow Road to Going!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Ghost! Mega Ulord! *092.Alfred Nobel **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Nobel! Dynamite ga Bakuhatsu! Shō wa Sekai na! (ダイナマイトが爆発! 賞は世界な!|Dynamite Explodes! Award is a Worlds!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Ghost! Mega Ulord! *093.Yosano Akiko **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Akiko! Sono ko Hatachi! Kurogami no Sensuji! (その子二十歳! 黒髪の千筋!|That Child of Twenty Year! Black Hair’s Thousand Strains!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Akiko! Mega Ulord! Midaregami! (Tangled Hair!) *094.Albert Einstein **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Einstein! Jikan! Kūkan! Hikari no Sokukan! (時間! 空間! 光の速間!|Time! Space! Speed of Light!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Ghost! Mega Ulord! *095.Arsene Lupin **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Lupin! Hōseki-rui Nusumu to! Shinshi no Kaitō! (宝石類盗むと! 紳士の怪盗!|Jewels are Stolen! The Gentleman Thief!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Ghost! Mega Ulord! *096.Muhammad Ali **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Muhammad Ali! Chōu no yōna Uku, hachi no yōna Sasu! (蝶のような浮く, 蜂のような刺す!|Float like a Butterfly, Sting like a Bee!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Ghost! Mega Ulord! *097.Alexander Graham Bell **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Bell! Narihibiku Bell! Mimi Fusaideru! (鳴り響くベル! 耳塞いでる!|A Ringing Bell! My Ear is Locking!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Bell! Mega Ulord! First to Call! (First to Call!) *098.Johnny Appleseed **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Appleseed! Ringo Shubyōta! Uete Mawatta! (リンゴ種苗た! 植えて回った!|An Apple Seedling! It Planted Around!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Ghost! Mega Ulord! *099.Matthew Perry **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Matthew Perry! Kurofune de Ikou! Uraga ni Raikō! (黒船で行こう! 浦賀に来航!|Let's Going a Black Ship! Uraga on Arrival of Ships!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Matthew Perry! Mega Ulord! Black Ship! (Black Ship!) *100.King Arthur **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Arthur! Ōsama no Tsurugi! Camelot no Ōh! (王様の剣!キャメロットの王!|Sword in the Stone! King of Camelot!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Arthur! Mega Ulord! Excalibur Warrior! (Excalibur Warrior!) 101-200 *101.Louis Pasteur **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Pasteur! Chiisana Kiken! Saikin no Hakken! (小さな危険! 細菌の発見!|Tiny Dangers! Discovery of Bacteria!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Pasteur! Mega Ulord! Tiny Dangers! (Tiny Dangers!) *102.Edson "Pelé" Nascimento **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Pelé! Strike tame ni Goal! Seikatsu ni Player! (ストライク為にゴール! 生活にプレイヤー!|Strike for Goal! Player to Life!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Pelé! Mega Ulord! Soccer Superstar! (Soccer Superstar!) *103.John Henry **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! John Henry! Hammer o Mochina Utsu! Steel Spike o Orosu! (ハンマーを持ちな打つ! スチールスパイクを下ろす!|Lift the Hammer Up to Strike! Drive Down the Steel Spike!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! John Henry! Mega Ulord! Steel Driving Man! (Steel Driving Man!) *104.Tigerlily **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Tigerlily! Ōujo no Senshi! Slugger Nigō Hoshi! (王女の戦士! スラッガー二号星!|Princess Warrior! Second Star to the Slugger!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Tigerlily! Mega Ulord! Native Neverland! (Native Neverland!) *105.Benjamin Franklin **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Franklin! Kite Jikken! Kaminari no Hakai! (カイト実験! 雷の破壊!|Kite Experiment! Lightning's Destruction!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Franklin! Mega Ulord! Shocking Inventor! (Shocking Inventor!) *106.Jacques Cousteau **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Cousteau! Unabara de Kensaku! Yūgure Mizu! (海原で検索! 夕暮れ水!|Search in the Deep! The Twilight Water!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Cousteau! Mega Ulord! Silent World! (Silent World!) *107.Tiger Woods **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Tiger Woods! Major Golf! Saikō no Championship! (メジャーゴルフ! 最高のチャンピオンシップ!|The Major Golf! Greatest ever Championship!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Tiger Woods! Mega Ulord! Golf a Winner! (Golf a Winner!) *108.Jules Bianchi **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Bianchi! Formura of Dash! Smile Karts! (フォーミュラのダッシュ! スマイルカートス!|Dash of the Formula! Smile Karts!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Bianchi! Mega Ulord! Racing End! (Racing End!) *109.Muramasa **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Muramasa! Yaiba wa Norowareta! Chino Kawakita! (刃は呪われた! 血の渇きた!|Blade is Cursed! The Blood it Thirsts!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Muramasa! Mega Ulord! Blood Samurai! (Blood Samurai!) *110.Albus Dumbledore **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Dumbledore! Mahō no Densetsu! Wizard Kyōju! (魔法の伝説! ウィザード教授!|A Magic Legendary! Wizard Professor!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Dumbledore! Mega Ulord! Magic Master! (Magic Master!) *111.Lord Kelvin **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Kelvin! Bakuhatsu wa Fire! Atsui no Aka! (爆発はファイア! 熱いの赤!|Burst is Fire! Red of Heat!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Kelvin! Mega Ulord! Moeru Fury! (Burning Fury!) *112.Nezumi Kozo **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Nezumi! Gold o Nusunda! Ninja Bakana! (ゴールドを盗んだ! 忍者バカな!|Stole a Gold! Stupid Ninja!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Nezumi! Mega Ulord! Rat Ninja! (Rat Ninja) *113.Maria Sibylla Merian **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Merian! Chōu no Hentairu! Gokiburi no Pineapple! (蝶の変態る! ゴキブリのパイナップル!|Metamorphosis of Butterfly! Pineapple with Cockroaches!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Merian! Mega Ulord! Insect Dream! (Insect Dream!) *114.Pablo Picasso **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Picasso! Cubism! Guernica! Tensai Gaka! (キュビズム! ゲルニカ! 天才画家!|Cubism! Guernica! Genius Painter!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Picasso! Mega Ulord! Strange of Art! (Strange of Art!) *115.Neil Armstrong **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Neil Armstrong! Tsuki no Uchū! Ōkina Yakushin! (月の宇宙! 大きな躍進!|Moon in the Space! An Great Breakthrough!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Neil Armstrong! Mega Ulord! Man on the Moon! (Man on the Moon!) *116.Miyoshi Seikai **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Seikai! Powerful nawa Yūshi! Sōhei de Michi! (パワフルなは雄姿! 僧兵で道!|Powerful is a Figure! Priest Soldier on the Road!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Ghost! Mega Ulord! *117.Miyoshi Isa **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Isa! Narabitatsu Yūshi! Bōsan Yūshi! (並び立つ雄姿! 坊さん勇士!|A Standing Figure! The Monk Warrior!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Ghost! Mega Ulord! *118.Leonidas **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Leonidas! Spartan no Warrior! Kore ga Sparta! (スパルタンのウォリアー! これがスパルタ!|Warrior of Spartan! This is Sparta!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Leonidas! Mega Ulord! Spartan Madness! (Spartan Madness!) *019.Howard Carter **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Carter! Egypt de Konwaku! Tutankhamun Hakateku! (エジプトで困惑! ツタンカーメン墓てく!|Puzzled in Egypt! A Tutankhamun's Tomb!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Ghost! Mega Ulord! *120.Phraya Phichai/Thong Di **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Thong Di! Ken wa Kowarete! Shiroi Shiga! (剣は壊れて! 白い歯牙!|Sword was Broken! An White Teeth!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Ghost! Mega Ulord! *121.Bonnie Parker & Clyde Barrow **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Bonnie! Clyde! Jū-ite no Duo! Dan'yaku ga Tappuri! (銃射手のデュオ! 弾薬がたっぷり!|The Gun Shooter Duo! Plenty of Ammo!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Bonnie! Clyde! Mega Ulord! Shooting Duo! (Shooting Duo!) *122.Fuma Kotaro **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Kotaro! Hurricane de Kage! Musei Shuriken Nage! (ハリケーンで影! 無声手裏剣投げ!|Hurricane in the Shadow! Silent Shuriken Throw!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Kotaro! Mega Ulord! phrase! (ENG) *123.Fujiwara no Kamatari **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Kamatari! Seido o Sasshin! Taika no Kaishin! (制度を刷新! 大化の改新!|Renewal a System! Taika's Reform!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Kamatari! Mega Ulord! Taika Honorific! (Taika Honorific!) *124.Oprah Winfrey **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Winfrey! Subete Media no Jo-ōu! Wonder o Vision! (全てメディアの女王! ワンダーをビジョン!|Queen of All Media! Wonder Vision!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Winfrey! Mega Ulord! Miss Media! (Miss Media) *125.William Tell **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! William Tell! Ichi no Yajirushi! Ringo o Utsu! (一の矢印! リンゴを撃つ!|Just One Arrow! Shoot an the Apple!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! William Tell! Mega Ulord! Apple Shot! (Apple Shot!) *126.Anayama Kosuke **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Kosuke! Ninjutsu! Sōjutsu! Gekitotsu! (忍術! 槍術! 激突!|Ninja Technique! Spear Technique! A Clash!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Ghost! Mega Ulord! *127.Bram Stoker **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Stoker! Chishio no Kiba! Dark Horror! (血潮の牙! ダークホラー!|The Fang of Blood! The Dark Horror!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Stoker! Mega Ulord! King Dracula! (King Dracula!) *128.Mary Shelley **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Shelley! Tsuyoi to Kowai! Sugoi Sakka? (強いと怖い! 凄い作家?|Strong and Scary! What a Great Writer?) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Shelley! Mega Ulord! Strongest Frankenstein! (Strongest Frankenstein!) *129.Xiahou Dun **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Xiahou Dun! Gan nioite Ya! Yami no Yaiba! (眼において矢! 闇の刃!|Arrow in the Eye! Darkness of Blade!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Ghost! Mega Ulord! *130.Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Mozart! Prodigy wa Ongaku! Toruko Kōshinkyoku! (プロディジーは音楽! トルコ行進曲!|Prodigy is Music! Turkish March!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Mozart! Mega Ulord! Genius Composer! (Genius Composer!) *131.Pocahontas **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Pocahontas! Jamestown! England made no Ryo! (ジェームスタウン! イングランドまでの旅!|Jamestown! Journey to England!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Ghost! Mega Ulord! *132.Fa Mulan **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Fa Mulan! Kazoku! Meiyo! Gisō Shojo! (家族! 名誉! 偽装処女!|Family! Honor! Maiden in Disguise!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Ghost! Mega Ulord! *133.Steve Jobs **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Steve Jobs! Idaina Idea! Apple Computer! (偉大なアイディア! アップルコンピュータ!|Great Idea! The Apple Computer!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Steve Jobs! Mega Ulord! Apple Inventors! (Apple Inventors!) *134.Mochizuki Rokuro **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Rokuro! Kuruizaki, Sacrifice Koga! (狂い咲き, サクリファイス古賀!|Off-season Flowering, Sacrifice Koga!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Ghost! Mega Ulord! *135.Elvis Presley **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Elvis! Arigatō, Rock'n'Roll! (ありがとう, ロックンロール!|Thank you, Rock'n'Roll!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Ghost! Mega Ulord! *136.Jimi Hendrix **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Hendrix! Subete no Bourou ni Sotte! (すべての望楼に沿って!|All Along the Watchtower!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Hendrix! Mega Ulord! Sonic Guitar! (Sonic Guitar) *137.Lucille Ball **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Ball! Laughter no Sitcom! Kimi no Happy ni! (ラフターのシッコム! 君のハッピーに!|Sitcom of Laughter! A Makes you Happy!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Ball! Mega Ulord! Chocolate Sitcom! (Chocolate Sitcom!) *138.Castelmore D'Artagnan **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Artagnan! Blade wa Hitotsu! Battle ga Kachimasu! (ブレードは一つ! バトルが勝ちます!|The Blades Fight as One! The Battle Will be Won!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Artagnan! Mega Ulord! The Three Musketeers! (The Three Musketeers) *139.George Duke **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! George Duke! Otoko no Keytar! Niji ni Tsutau! (男のキータール! 虹に伝う!|Keytar of a Man! Follow the Rainbow!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Ghost! Mega Ulord! *140.Grigori Rasputin **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Rasputin! Fushi! Shinsei-sa! Denbun wa Ja! (不死! 神聖さ! 伝聞は邪!|Immortality! Sanctity! Hearsay is Evil!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Ghost! Mega Ulord! *141.Mata Hari **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Mata Hari! Utsukushī Spy! Kōkatsu to Sly! (美しいスパイ! 狡猾とスライ!|The Beautiful Spy! Cunning and Sly!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Ghost! Mega Ulord! *142.Michael Jackson **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Michael Jackson! Omae to Dance, Oh! Pop no Ōh! (お前たダンス, オー! ポップの王!|Dance with you, Oh! The King of Pop!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Ghost! Mega Ulord! *143.Queenie Newall **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Queenie! Yūgata Shageki! Ite no Fujin! (夕方射撃! 射手の婦人!|Evening Shooting! Woman of Archer!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Queenie! Mega Ulord! Medal Archery! (Medal Archery!) *144.Eric Heiden **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Heiden! Seiji to Fast! Road Skate! (政治とファースト! ロードスケート!|Politics and Fast! Road Skate!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Heiden! Mega Ulord! Medal Skate! (Medal Skate!) *145.Gina Bovaird **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Bovaird! Racing! Nigeru! Bakusō Bike! (レーシング! 逃げる! 爆走バイク!|Racing! Runaway! Blast Bike!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Bovaird! Mega Ulord! Medal Bike! (Medal Bike!) *146.King Kamehameha I **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Kamehameha! Hawaii Waiwai! Osametai! (ハワイワイワイ! 治めたーい!|Hawaii Waiwai! I will Rule over It!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Kamehameha! Mega Ulord! Tropical Hawaiian! (Tropical Hawaiian!) *147.Joel Salatin **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Salatin! Gyūniku! Tamago! Nōmin no Hata! (牛肉! タマゴ! 農民の畑!|Beef! Egg! Fields of Farmers!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Ghost! Mega Ulord! *148.Lue Gim Gong **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Gong! Sekai no Orange! On Stage! (世界のオレンジ! オンステージ!|Orange of the World! On Stage!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Ghost! Mega Ulord! *149.Rene Descartes **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Descartes! Shōmei Susumu! Cogito Ergo Sum! (証明進む! コギト・エルゴ・スム!|A Proof Advance! Cogito Ergo Sum!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Descartes! Mega Ulord! Cogito Ergo Sum! (Cogito Ergo Sum!) *150.Marilyn Monroe **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Monroe! Joyū wa Biki! Nana-nenkan no Kayumi! (女優は美姫! 七年間のかゆみ!|Actress is Beauty! The Seven Year Itch!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Ghost! Mega Ulord! *151.Ali Baba **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Ali Baba! Ore wa Takara ni Morau! Open Sasame! (俺は宝にもらう! オープンセサミ!|I got a Treasure! Open Sesame!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Ghost! Mega Ulord! *152.Aladdin **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Aladdin! Lamp de Genie! Nazo Lamp no Ōuji! (ランプでジニー! 謎ランプの王子!|Genie in Lamp! Prince of Mysterious Lamp!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Ghost! Mega Ulord! *153.Sinbad **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Sinbad! Umi ni omomuku! Shuryō waki Roc! (海に赴く! 狩猟わきロック!|Go to the Sea! Hunting by Roc!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Ghost! Mega Ulord! *154.Abraham Lincoln **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Lincoln! Shōjiki Oji! Dorei-seido no Haishi! (正直叔父! 奴隷制度の廃止!|Honest Uncle! Abolition Of Slavery!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Lincoln! Mega Ulord! Great Emancipator! (Great Emancipator!) *155.Claude Monet **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Monet! Inshō, Hinode! Parasol o Motsu Josei! (印象, 日の出! パラソルを持つ女性!|Impression, Sunrise! Woman with a Parasol!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Ghost! Mega Ulord! *156.Shiro Saigo **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Shiro! Judo Fighting! Master Fighting! (柔道ファイティング! マスターファイティング!|Judo Fighting! Master Fighting!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Ghost! Mega Ulord! *157.Kublai Khan **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Kublai Khan! Gen no Ōhzoku! Saidai no Teikoku! (元の王族! 最大の帝国!|Royalty of Yuan! The Greatest Empire!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Kublai Khan! Mega Ulord! Kublai Warrior! (Kublai Warrior!) *158.Julia Child **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Julia Child! France Ryōri no Shūtoku! (フランス料理の習得!|Mastering the Art of French Cooking!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Julia Child! Mega Ulord! Way to Cook! (Way to Cook!) *159.Bobby Fischer **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Fischer! Knight! Rook! Bishop! Chess no Ōuji! (ナイト! ルック! ビショップ! チェスの王子!|Knight! Rook! Bishop! Prince of the Chess!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Fischer! Mega Ulord! Chess Kingdom! (Chess Kingdom!) *160.Manfred von Richthofen **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Richthofen! Sora o Tatakau! Hikōki eto Kekkon! (空を戦う! 飛行機へと結婚!|Fight on the Sky! Married to Plane!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Richthofen! Mega Ulord! Red Baron! (Red Baron!) *161.Salvador Dali **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Dali! phrase! (!|!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Dali! Mega Ulord! phrase! (!) *162.Andy Hug **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Andy Hug! Kyokushin Fighter, Miseru Keriwaza! (極真ファイター, 魅せる蹴り技!|Kyokushin Fighter, Fascination Kick Technique!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Andy Hug! Mega Ulord! Fight Karate! (Fight Karate!) *163.Jesse James **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Jesse James! phrase! (!|!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Jesse James! Mega Ulord! phrase! (!) *164.Che Guevara **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Guevara! phrase! (!|!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Ghost! Mega Ulord! *165.Sun Quan **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Sun Quan! Saikyō no Ōkoku! Tengoku no Tora! (最強の王国! 天国の虎!|Kingdom of Strongest! Heavenly Tiger!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Sun Quan! Mega Ulord! Kure no Ten'nō! (Emperor of Wu!) *166.Lance Armstrong **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Lance Armstrong! phrase! (!|!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Lance Armstrong! Mega Ulord! phrase! (!) *167.Jackie Robinson **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Robinson! phrase! (!|!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Robinson! Mega Ulord! phrase! (!) *168.Alexandra Flynn Scott **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Scott! phrase! (!|!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Scott! Mega Ulord! phrase! (!) *169.DJ Frankie Knuckles **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Knuckles! phrase! (!|!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Knuckles! Mega Ulord! phrase! (!) *170.Pablo Casals **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Casals! phrase! (!|!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Casals! Mega Ulord! *171.Amelia Earhart **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Earhart! phrase! (!|!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Ghost! Mega Ulord! *172.Liu Bei **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Liu Bei! Chūgoku no Bushō! Stage no Dragon! (中国の武将! ステージのドラゴン!|Chinese Warlord! Dragon on Stage!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Liu Bei! Mega Ulord! Shokkan no Ten'nō! (Emperor of Shu!) *173.Al Capone *174.James Anthony Bailey *175.Shaka Zulu *176.Vlad the Impaler *177.Steven Spielberg *178.Ada Lovelace *179.Bruce Lee *180.Attila the Hun *181.Anne Bonny *182.Mary Reed *183.Yoshito Usui *184.Mao Zedong *185.Michael Jordan *186.Andy Murray *187.Sherwood Johnson *188.Antoine Lavoisier *189.Kawakami Gensai *190.Jack the Ripper **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Jack the Ripper! Hanzai no Tsūchi! Kiri Tanken! Naku to Itami! (犯罪の通知! 切り短剣! 泣くと痛み!|Notice of a Crime! Cutting Dagger! If you Crying and Pains!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Jack the Ripper! Mega Ulord! Killer of London! (Killer of London!) *191.Edwin Hubble *192.Leif Erickson *193.Nicéphore Niépce *194.Lewis Carroll *195.Carmen Miranda *196.Luther Burbank *197.Harriet Tubman *198.Hideyo Noguchi *199.Indiana Jones *200.Emperor Jimmu 201-300 *201.Mel Blanc *202.Lord Beden Powell *203.El Cordobés *204.Thor *205.Marie Curie *206.Nicolaus Copernicus *207.Sun Tzu *208.Zhuge Liang *209.Yuri Kamanosuke *210.Walt Disney *211.Alexander Fleming *212.Loius Cyr *213.Paracelsus *214.Colonel Sanders *215.Buddy Holly **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Holly! Koten-tekina Kyoku! Rock'n'Roll! (古典的な曲! ロックンロール!|Some Classic Tunes! Rock'n'Roll!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Holly! Mega Ulord! *216.Sitting Bull *217.Buzz Aldrin *218.David Livingstone *219.Momotaro *220.Friedrich Nietzsche *321.Richard Arkwright *222.Monty Oum *223.Gustav Klimt *224.Honda Tadakatsu **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Tadakatsu! Mukizu no Hokori, Mikawa Bushi! (無傷の誇り, 三河武士!|Unscathed Pride, Mikawa Samurai!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Tadakatsu! Mega Ulord! Sengoku Saikyō! (Sengoku Strongest!) *225.Babe Ruth *226.Kakei Juzo *227.Ii Naomasa *228.Lothar von Richthofen *229.Tomoe Gozen *230.Wong Fei Hung *231.Duff Goldman *232.Mary Ann Cotton *233.Ayrton Senna *234.Kim Flottum *235.Urashimataro *236.Michael Wittmann *237.Calamity Jane *238.James W. Marshall *239.Grant Wood *240.Bao Zheng *241.Moses *242.Joseph Haydn *243.Scheherazade *244.Chevalier d'Eon *245.Lizzie Borden *246.Theodore Roosevelt *247.Terry Pratchett *248.Wilhelm Rontgen *249.Antonio Vivaldi *250.Marie Antoinette *251.Roy Orbison *252.Chosokabe Motochika *253.Odilon Redon *254.Joseph Lister *255.Scatman John *256.Saizo Kirigakure *257.Dylan Rieder *258.Martin Luther King *259.Paul Bunyan *260.Winston Churchill *261.John Logie Baird *262.P. T. Selbit *263.Kinko Kurosawa *264.Suzanne Belperron *265.Karel Capek *266.Deborah Sampson *267.Gordon Ramsay *268.Christiaan Huygens *269.Alberto Santos-Dumont *270.Yuri Gagarin *271.Jim Thorpe *272.Koizumi Yakumo *273.Ernest Hemingway *274.Jean-Jacques Rousseau *275.Adam Smith *276.Jiraiya *277. *288.Zorro *279.Clara Barton *280.Ansel Adams *281.Hernan Cortes *282.Simo Hayha *283.Casey Jones *284.Zhang Fei *285.Mahatma Gandhi *286.Daniel Boone *287.Isaac A. Van Amburgh *288.Paul Cezanne *289.Percy Spencer *290.Yip Man *291.Adolf Hitler *292.William Wallace *293.Henri Matisse *294.Margaret Knight *295.George Eastman *296.Gajah Mada *297.Pecos Bill *298.Aesop *299.Zhao Yun *300.Mori Ranmaru 301-400 *301.Leonardo da Vinci *302.Raphael Sanzio *303.Michelangelo Buonarroti *304.Charles Babbage *305.Okita Souji *306.Liliuokalani *307.Alexander Forsyth *308.Grizzly Adams *309.King Henry VIII *310.Edward Teller *311.Georges Seurat *312.Pierre Janet *313.Mary Mallon *314.Robert W. Woodruff *315.Benito Mussolini *316.Alessandro Volta *317.Huang Zhong *318.Manny Pacquiao *319.Francis Bacon *320.El Cid *321.Henry Dunant *322.George W. Carver *323.James Dewar *324.Joe Louis *325.Achilles *326.Bob Marley *327.Lawrence Oates *328.Arthur Conan Doyle *329.Akechi Mitsuhide **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Akechi! Gekitotsu! Hangyaku! Honnō-ji no Hen! (激突! 反逆! 本能寺の変!|Clash! Treason! Honnō-ji Incident!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Akechi! Mega Ulord! Vengeful Fury! (Vengeful Fury!) *330.Confucius *331.Marie Guimar/Thao Thong Kip Ma *332.Robert Hooke *333.Chritina Grimmie *334.Johannes Kepler *335.James Clerk Maxwell *336.Michael Faraday *337.Edward Jenner *338.Freddie Mercury *339.Sunthorn Phu *340.Lu Bu *341.Sacagawea *342.Peter Snell *343.Edger Allan Poe *344.Tom Nelson Downs *345.Nai Khanomtom *346.Niccolo Paganini *347.Hōne Heke *348.Amakusa Shiro *349.George Crum *350.Joseph A. Campbell *351.Mohamed Bouazizi *352.Juraj Janosik *353.Sun Wukong *354.Akira Kurosawa *355.Dr. Seuss *356.Thao Suranari *357.Roy Orbison *358.Emperor Nero *359.Suleiman the Magnificent *360.Hannes Arch *361.Hijikata Toshizo *362.Teresa Teng *363.Humphry Davy *364.Ho-Chi-Minh *365.Kondo Isami *366.Caravaggio *367.Alan Turing *368.Igor Stravinsky *369.Ivan the Terrible *370.Plato *371.Sadaharu Oh *372.Qin Shi Huang *373.Ibn Battuta *374.Albert Schweitzer *375.Tanya Angus *376.Ma Chao *377.George Frideric Handel *378.Aileen Riggin *379.Erik the Red *380.Kim Jong-il *381.H. H. Holmes *382.Francisco Pizarro *383.Sam Manekshaw *384.Robert Harbin *385.Wang Zhaojun *386.Isambard Kingdom Brunel *387.Louis XIV the Grand *388.Sugita Genpaku **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Genpaku! Ningen o Kaibō! Shinsho ga Aibō! (人間を解剖! 新書が相棒!|Anatomy the Human! A New Book is My Partner!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Ghost! Mega Ulord! *389.Guy Fawkes *390.Fidel Castro *391.Josphine Conrene *392.Paul Gauguin *393.He Pingping *394.Mas Oyama *395.Ram Khamhaeng *396.Louis Daguerre *397.Rembrandt *398.Mary Ann Bickerdyke *399.Mustafa Kemal Ataturk *400.Audie Murphy 401-500 *401.Lotte Lehmann *402.John Lennon *403.Ray Cooper *404.Tony Williams *405.Victoria Asher *406.Carol Kaye *407.Sakakibara Yasumasa *408.Lee Kuan Yew *409.Pierre Curie *410.Italo Santelli *411.Anne Frank *412.Alfred Bulltop Stormalong *413.Gan Ning *414.Taishi Ci *415.Huang Gai *416.Anna Maria Russell *417.Tom Pryce *418.Allan Pinkerton *419.Steve Donoghue *420.Ichiyo Higuchi *421.Ikkyu *422.Pythagoras *423.Fujiko F. Fujio *424.Eiji Tsuburaya *425.Cornelius Vanderbilt *426.Sakai Tadatsugu *427.Alfred Hitchcock *428.Ninomiya Kinjiro **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Kinjiro! Hōtoku Shisō! Gakkō ni Dōzō! (報徳思想! 学校に銅像!|Virtue Thought! Bronze Statue at School!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Ghost! Mega Ulord! *429.Horatio Nelson *430.Ivan Pavlov *431.Davy Crockett *432.Wilfred Thesiger *433.Francis Drake *434.Jack McGurn *435.Tōdō Takatora *436.Robert Capa *437.George Cuvier *438.John Coltrane *439.Ramesses the Great *440.Stephen King *441.Susan B. Anthony *442.Butch Cassidy *443.Mary Anning *444.Xiahou Yuan *445.Alfred Charles Hobbs *446.Che Guevara *447.Jacob Perkins *448.Mr. Rogers *449.Masanobu Fukuoka *450.Li Bai *451.J. R. R. Tolkien *452.Torpedo Billy Murphy *453.Rosalind Franklin *454.William James Morrison *455.Mike Fink *456.Fred Rogers *457.Taksin the Great *458.Helen Keller *459.Dante *460.Virgil *461.Edwin H. Armstrong *462.Elizabeth Bathory *463.D. W. Griffith *464.Danny Blanchflower *465.Yoshio Tamiya *466.Robert Wadlow *467.Pantai Norasing *468.4th Earl of Sandwich *469.Moctezuma II *470.Benedict Arnold *471.Oscar de la Renta *472.Albert Fish *473.Francis Chichester *474.Margery Allingham *475.Lady Tikal *476.Jules Verne *477.Paul Revere *478.Sam Rayburn *479.Ryūnosuke Akutagawa **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Ryūnosuke! Kappa no Gijutsu! Kanja no Kijutsu! (河童の技術! 患者の記述!|Kappa's Technology! Description of the Patient!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Ghost! Mega Ulord! *480.Princess Diana *481.Agnes Arber *482.Sanada Nobuyuki *483.Suphankanlaya *484.James Beard *485.Hosokawa Gracia *486.Hua Tuo *487.Egill Skallagrímsson *488.El Santo *489.Yamada Nagamasa *490.Hironoshin Furuhashi *491.Suriyothai *492.Solomon *493.Howard Thurston *494.Thomas Jefferson *495.Henri Rousseau *496.Hercules *497.Perseus *498.Francis Xavier *499.Robin Williams **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Robin Williams! Spinach! Genie! Yujou Ichigo! (スピナッハ! ジニー! 友情一号!|Spinach! Genie! The Friendship No.1!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Robin Williams! *500/お通.Otsu **Ghost Driver Sound: Ikou Kaigan! Otsu! Kaiga, Gakki, Sho! Nazo no Saijo! (絵画,楽器,書! 謎の才女!|Painting, Musical Instruments, Writing! Mysterious talent!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Let's Tengan! Otsu! Mega Ulord! Jū-nidan Zōshi! (Twelve Stage Occupation!) *000.Satori Iwata **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Iwata! Gorikai Kudasai! Te okeru Game! (わかるどうか! 手於けるゲーム!,Please Understand! Game in the Hand!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Iwata! Movie *5886.Meriwether Lewis & William Clark *天.Tenka Toitsu *Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Nobunaga! Hideyoshi! Ieyasu! Hatasu no wa Itsu! Tenka Tōitsu! (果たすのはいつ! 天下統一!|When to be Achieved! Tenka Toitsu!) *Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Nobunaga! Hideyoshi! Ieyasu! Trinity Ulord! Tenka~Toitsu~! *Dead.Daryl Dixon (Used by Proto Twilight Sparkle) *Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Dixon! *Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Dixon! *302.Sassoferrato *Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Sassoferrato! *Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Sassoferrato! *X.Saint Nicholas *Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Saint Nicholas! Koreha Seinaru Yoru! Merry Christmas! (これは聖なる夜! メリークリスマス!|This is Holy Night! Merry Chistmas!) *Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Saint Nicholas! Mega Ulord! Present of Joy! (Present of Joy!) *A.Ruth Almog *B.Karl Benz *C. *D.Dimebag Darrell *E. *F. *G.Georgius Agricola **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Agricola! Kinzoku-sei no Kagaku-teki! Kōzan Gakusha!! (金属性の科学的! 鉱山学者!|The Metallic Scientific! Mine scholar!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Agricola! Mega Ulord! Metallic Crystal! (Metallic Crystal!) *H.Markku Häkkinen *I. *J. *K.John F. Kennedy *L.Lillian Leitzel *M.Elizabeth Montgomery *N. *O. *P. *Q. *R.Sugar Ray Robinson *S.Sun Yat-sen *T. *U. *V. *W. *X. *Y.Minamoto no Yoritomo *Z. Special *PB.Pinkie Barnes *SP.Billy Mays **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Billy Mays! Special Terebi! Home Sale no Leader! (スペシャルテレビ! ホームセールスのリーダー!|Special TV! Leader in Home Sale!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Billy Mays! *X.Santa Claus *Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Santa Claus! Jingle! Hoshi Furu! Seinaru Yoru! (ジングル! 星降る! 聖なる夜!|Jingle! Starry! The Holy Night!) *Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Santa Claus! Merry Christmas! (Merry Christmas!) *沢村.Eiji Sawamura *EG.Eppelein von Gailingen *孫.Suzuki Magoichi *HG.Henri Giffard *三.Miura Anjin *榮.Eisaku Satō *N.Naresuan the Great *T.Osamu Tezuka *石ノ森.Shotaro Ishinomori *光.Tokugawa Mitsukuni *SR.Sergei Rachmaninoff *SS.Suraphol Sombatcharoen *SSG.Shinsengumi *K&S.Thaothep Krasattri and Thaosi Sunthon *Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Kondo! Hijikata! Okita! Kimi to Kata Kumi! Shinsengumi! (君と肩組み! 新選組!|A Shoulder with You! Shinsengumi!) *Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Kondo! Hijikata! Okita! Trinity Ulord! Shinsengumi! *035-α.Wilbur Wright **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Wright! Hatsu no Flight! Doko made mo Glide! (初のフライト! どこまでもグライド!|First Flight! Glide Anywhere!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Wright! Mega Ulord! Plane in Sky! (Plane in Sky!) *035-β.Orville Wright **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Wright! Hatsu no Flight! Doko made mo Glide! (初のフライト! どこまでもグライド!|First Flight! Glide Anywhere!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Wright! Mega Ulord! Plane in Sky! (Plane in Sky!) See also Legend Eyecons Category:My Little Pony (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Sonic (series) Category:Devices Category:Lists Category:Mario & Sonic (series)